


Shotgun

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Shotgunning, first time drug use, it's marijuana if you're put off by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan might have a subtle crush on Warren, but that isn't a big deal until he comes up with a not so subtle way of showing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

It started out with a drive-in movie. Nathan would swear up and down that he only went out of pity, but there may have been another reason he agreed to tagging along with Warren to watch a movie when he was turned down last minute. Whatever that reason was, Nathan certainly wasn’t in it for the way Warren smiled when he said he would.

The next Saturday night, it was his turn to pay him back. That’s what he said, anyway. A dinner at Two Whales wasn’t exactly the classiest idea for a trip in town, but it was a cozy endeavor with the entire gang allowed out at once. He took Victoria along and told Warren he could bring whoever he wanted. He said he was only going to bring Max, but Max brought Chloe and Kate. That was okay though, because Victoria ended up having a good time anyway, and it was supposed to be a treat for Warren. If Warren wanted to hang out with his friends rather than him, that was fine.

However, Warren wasn’t just using this as a free day with his friends. Every time Nathan thought he could just fade out, Warren reeled him back in. It was refreshing really, and he totally didn’t laugh at a few of his terrible puns. When they left, they may have made plans for next Saturday as well.

That’s what happened from that day forward. Sometimes they went with the entire group, but they always met up every Saturday night. Of course, each time, Warren found a new way to surprise Nathan. Though, maybe it was more so the boy surprising himself. Every time Warren laughed, he couldn’t help but join in. Conversations were easy for a change around him, as well. Movies seemed more interesting with his banter, and especially more so when it came to helping Nathan laugh at directing errors. Sometimes it wasn’t as much helping as it was debating him on the question of, “Does it really effect the scene?” Either way, it was still a good time to be had.

Nathan didn’t know if it was a specific time he could pinpoint with Warren over the course of those weeks- he didn’t even know if it happened at one of their weekly rituals or without Warren present- but he did know that he’d fallen hard for the boy. Not wanting to ruin his only true friendship with another boy, he didn’t want to make the feelings known. Victoria, of course, had other thoughts. Those were quickly laid to rest when he brought up the ever illusive Kate Marsh and Victoria’s own budding crush.

That’s all it was after all, a crush. Nothing more, but certainly nothing less. Still, he kept a brave face and a sturdy friendship was formed, one he was determined to grow further along down a completely platonic path.

That’s what he thought when opened the door to his room and found Warren in the doorway.

“Hey,” he said, bringing him inside as he stepped out of the door way. “Got the shit?”

“Yea,” Warren said, pulling out a DVD.

“Cool, set em’ on the bed,” Nathan said as he closed the door entirely.

Warren smiled as he walked further inside and sat on the bed in his usual spot, totally content and relaxed, as he usually was in Nathan’s room.. That is, until he spotted the ash tray on the nightstand and the joint that stuck out of the side. Nathan was surprise he hadn’t smelled it when he opened the door, but shook it off as he walked back the bed and sat down as usual. Once sitting, he took the joint between his fingers and lifted it to his lips.

Before he inhaled, he looked up to Warren. “Oh, you okay with this?”

Warren stared at him for a while before saying, “Oh, yea, that’s fine. I just, haven’t seen someone smoke before.”

Nathan took a moment to inhale deeply from the tip of the joint and exhale as he said, “Really?” before puffing the rest out. “I thought you’d be all over this shit with Chloe around.”

“Whenever I’m over at her house, we’re usually playing videogames or something,” he said. “I don’t think she wants to taint me and Max, or something.”

Nathan chuckled again, exhaling another hit as he did so. After some time, he asked, “Well, do you wanna try?”

“Do I want to… try?”

Nathan held up the blunt to clarify, causing Warren’s eyes to go wide. The expression caused him to laugh a bit harder.

“You don’t have to,” he said reassuringly. “I won’t hold it against you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Warren said. “Like… could I?”

Nathan shrugged, letting out one more lazy puff as smoke escaped his lips and he offered the joint.

Warren maintained eye contact as he reached out and took the small blunt between his finger tips. Finally, he closed his eyes as his lips encased themselves around the end, breathing in slowly. He tried to hold up some form of a respectable posture before he started coughing and sputtering, pounding his chest with his free hand as the last of the smoke escaped his lungs. His eyes watered slightly with the effort, looking up at Nathan meekly.

“Oh my God, sorry,” he said before attempting to clear his throat. “Ugh, I don’t think this is for me.”

Nathan was chuckling now, low and melodic as he took it back into his own hand. Then, an idea struck him. “Hey, you wanna try something different? It might be a better way to get you into it.”

Warren gave him an off look before finally throwing him a wide grin and nodding with determination. “What is it?”

Nathan traded the joint into his left hand, leaning forward and reaching out to grasp Warren’s face with the right.

“Breathe in when I breathe out, okay?”

Before Warren could answer, Nathan was already taking in a deep hit of the joint. Once he released the tip, he slowly dipped down and forward, taking Warren’s lips into his own. The enjoinment of their mouths was open, allowing the smoke to enter his mouth with every hot breathe Nathan released into his body. He was shocked at first, but then remembered what was asked of him, taking in mouthfuls of the smoke at a time as his eyes fluttered closed.

When Nathan felt the need to breathe, he pulled back, leaving his hand to delicately cup Warrens face as he leaned forward to follow him. He opened his eyes as he puffed out the remains of the smoke from his lips, the white wisps rolling gently down his lips.

He stared at him, both lips slightly pursed. He was surprised, but didn’t flinch as Warren’s hands came up to cup his face gently and pull him back for another kiss. This one was a real kiss, no smoke exchanged. Nathan was surprised and ecstatic, trying his best not to drop the joint as his right hand tangled itself in Warren’s hair.

They pulled away again, breathing deeply this time as they stared at each other. Finally, they pulled apart, Nathan placing the reefer on the edge of his ash tray.

“Uh, Nathan,” Warren finally said, “We’re not high, are we?”

“Nah, I just lit up like a few minutes ago,” he said. “Why?”

“Well, I just wanted to make sure this was okay with you,” Warren said, drawing Nathan’s gaze towards him.

He was giving him a smile all too innocent for a boy who’d just shotgunned a hit out of his own fucking mouth, and it made Nathan chuckle.

“Yea. This is kind of… really okay with me,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Warren asked, “Because, I’ll be honest I kind of never thought you’d… well, you know. Be into someone like me.”

“Tch, if you mean guys, this is nothing new,” Nathan said, pulling a leg under him so that he could sit back against his headboard. “You’re about five years late on that stunning piece of information.”

Warren stared at him again for a while before chuckling and looking down.

“So, if that’s that,” he said slowly. “Can we do that again? Or you know, when my mouth is less dry?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while. I'm glad I got to put it in action!  
> You can submit fanfic prompts to my tumblr, sarcasticrazzfic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
